Have you ever?
by The Full Metal Alchemist
Summary: Yugi shouldn’t be the only one getting some. The cards deserve a little lovin. Features two DMs and one OC DMG.


**Title:** Have you ever?  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Yugi shouldn't be the only one getting some. The cards deserve a little loving and of course some angst thrown in for seasoning. XD Features two DMs, one OC DMG, and some biznitchy DMGs.

**Disclaimer:** I totally don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, cause lord knows if I did...it would be rated R and there would be lots of hot yaoi sex and duel monster freakiness too! XD Oh yeah. Heh, you know you'd watch it!

**A/N:** This story is an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. I was looking at a pic of the DMG and thought, she's blonde...I wonder if she's a bitch? Hey, don't get on my case about that. I used to be blonde, but then my hair darkened as I got older. So yeah anyway, I was wondering if there was a DMG that didn't look like the normal type since there's a DM that looks differently. So I redesigned one for this story. If anything doesn't make sense, just let me know and I'll fix it. Most times my brain moves faster than I can type. ^_^;;

Oh yeah. I was also thinking about illustrating some of the scenes. What do you people think? Should I?

**

Chapter One  


**

_Dear Diary,_

It's not easy to be me. Wow. That sounds really cliche. I should have come up with a better opening line. Oh well. It doesn't matter. It's not like anyone will pay attention or notice. Right? Anyway. Let me continue with the self pitying. It's really not easy to be me. I'm not like the other Dark Magician Girls. They're all so fucking perky. Blonde hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, pretty little pink lips, a figure to die for, and of course that annoyingly chipper cheerleader personality. God. They make me sick. In front of the stronger duel monsters, they act super sweet and uber nice. But when no one of importance is around, they show their true colors. Once, I saw Yugi's Dark Magician Girl, Britney, torture a Petit Dragon. It was horrible. The poor thing was starving, had a couple broken ribs, a broken wing, and refused to smile. The best thing about petit dragons are their infectious smiles. They usually look so happy. But she had practically starved the thing. Of course I had to do something. Heh. I clunked her on the head with my staff, and stole the pd. I nursed him back to health and named him Jiro. I've only just found out he's one of Seto Kaiba's old and rarely used cards. Anyway, Jiro smiles now. Not as much as he did before that bitch tortured him, but I'm happy to occasionally see him smile. At least he's alive, right? ...Crap. I'll have to finish this entry later. Seems I'm going to be pestered for being different, again.

***

Selene closed her diary and slipped it into her rucksack. Roughly twenty feet in front of her were a pack of evil bitches also known as Dark Magician Girls. Technically, Selene was a DMG as well. But, she was created differently. For what reason, she wasn't sure. At any rate, her coloring was the most obvious difference. Where other DMGs are light blue, she was black. They were trimmed in pink, she in red. Instead of gold accents, she had silver. Her eyes were red and her hair was more of a chrome than silver or white. Even her skin tone was different. Instead of alabaster white, she was a deep caramel. She was also on the chunky side. The only thing she had in common with the other girls, were the pink blush spots.

Self proclaimed leader of the Dark Magician Girls, Britney, led her pack closer to their prey. "Well girls, look what we have here! That eyesore is marring the beauty of our park yet again."

Most of the girls giggled as Selene sighed and stood up. "Look, this isn't your park. It's public domain. Which means it's free for anyone's use."

Britney laughed. "Think whatever you want, but this park is only for the beautiful. So scram!"

Selene wasn't up for a fight that day and decided to just leave. "Yeah whatever." Turning her back on the girls probably wasn't the smartest move she ever made, but since she was just trying to leave like they wanted...she didn't think anything would happen.

The DMG leader's face contorted with disgust as she raised her staff, and pointed it directly at the other girl's retreating form. She started to say the spell that could possibly kill, when two dark magician's walked by. The crimson dark magician, Junjin, ignored the giggling mass of light blue and pink, while Yugi's purple dark magician, Himeros, spotted Britney and waved politely.

Britney immediately lowered her staff and waved back vigorously. It was pretty much common knowledge that she had a thing for him. But, it was also common knowledge that he only spoke to her because they were both duel monsters belonging to the infamous Yugi. The other girls continued to giggle idiotically as their leader jogged over to the boys. "Hey."

Himeros smiled. "Hi Britney."

"So, I was thinking–"

"That's a first." Junjin whispered to his friend but made sure that the girl could just barely hear him.

She of course tried to ignore him. "...I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk and...talk."

"Yeah right. -Talk.-" Junjin smirked as he watched the girl's ears turn pink with anger. He always talked about her being easy. It wasn't like he was lying. Half the dark magicians and most of the lower level warriors had a ride on that bike. Hell, he even had a moment of weakness and slept with the loose beast. Of course, he still has nightmares of that horrible night and wonders if duel monsters can get venereal diseases.

Himeros appeared to have not heard his friend and actually seemed to consider what she wanted to do. "Well, actually...I can't Britney. Jin and I have plans." Jin flat out laughed as Britney tried to save the rest of her dignity. He knew they didn't have any plans, but what she didn't know would protect his best friend. Himeros wouldn't have to suffer the way he did.

"Yeah, um, maybe some other time then. Well...I gotta go." Britney took a couple steps backward and then turned around to do the walk of shame back to her girl friends.

Jin and Himeros began to walk again. "Damn Eros. Why do you have to be so nice to her?"

Himeros shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel some kind of connection because we share the same master."

"Dude, everyone feels a connection with her." Jin shuddered as he once again remembered that night. Being with her made him swear off sex. Well, sex with females anyway. Thank the stars he was bi or he would have died from lack of sexual release. Or at least, that was how he felt.

***

Selene stopped in front of a large building. It looked so...happy. If that's even possible for a building. Bushes with beautiful, fragrant, pink and blue flowers surrounded the perimeter and walkway to the building. The lawn was immaculate. No sign of weeds or dying grass. The windows were cleaned routinely and gleamed in the sunlight. Even the bricks were spotlessly clean. Across the entry door in happy pink and blue letters was 'Dark Magician Girl Dormitory.'

"Why did I have to be created a DMG??" Selene sighed as she entered the happy building and immediately avoided anyone inside as she headed to her room. Her room was one of the smallest and was located on the fifth floor. Room 6E to be exact.

Once inside her room, she tossed her rucksack onto the bed and began the tedious process of re-locking her bedroom door. It's really quite sad when you have to have three deadbolts, one normal lock in the handle, and two chain locks. But, if she didn't have those, she would be tormented while trying to sleep and her things would be stolen. She rarely got those things back. And all this because she was different. Both personality wise and physically.

Selene stepped over a pair of boots and wrinkled uniform as she walked over to the only window in her room. It was just big enough that she could possibly squeeze through it. Well, if she were completely nude. She opened her window and leaned on the window sill. The sun was setting and there was a nice breeze. She would call it perfect, but she didn't want to jinx anything.

Movement to her left caught her attention and she looked away from the setting sun curiously. Just two people. Two dark magicians to be exact. She knew them. Everyone did. But they didn't exactly know her. Junjin was one of the only dark skinned dm's and she was glad to see another. And Himeros. Well, he was the dark magician of her dreams. But he rarely dated DMGs. He mostly dated the elf girls for some reason. Then there was that problem of him not knowing she existed. Sighing, she watched him and his friend walk to the Dark Magician Dormitory directly across from the girls dorm. 

A soft mewling coo made Selene look to her bed. Laying there quietly beside her rucksack was Jiro. The Petit Dragon she saved. "Oops. Sorry Jiro. I didn't mean to almost clobber you with my bag. I forgot you were there."

Jiro yawned and curled up on her pillow, falling back asleep.

Selene smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her rucksack was carelessly tossed to the floor, then she moved closer to her little Jiro. As he slept peacefully, she stroked his wings. 

Becoming sleepy herself, she stood up as she picked up Jiro. She then walked the short distance to his oversized pillow and set him on it. She then stripped down completely and walked over to her bed and climbed into it. A thin sheet was pulled over her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***

_Two bodies writhed together in the throes of ecstasy. One dark skinned and one light. Sweat slicked bodies slid across satin sheets. The wet sound of their joining and their grunts and moans of pleasure filled the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they rolled into a new position allowing him to penetrate her deeper and harder. The lovers movements tensed as they cried out the others name._

"Himeros...!" Selene sat straight up as she woke from her dream. She was lucky that it was late and no one heard her. Either way, her blush spots darkened with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, in the males dorm, another dark skinned magician was having a similar dream. Only he woke up screaming, "Noooooooooooooo!"


End file.
